


Living with a Demon

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Channel: Rogue Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, F/M, M/M, YouTube, Youtuber Eren Yeager, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Rouge, also know as the suicidal bastard. For the sake of his YouTube channel, he bought a cursed box from the internet and foolishly opened it on his home.It might just be the biggest mistake in his life as his viewers commented. But Eren thought differently.





	1. I

"They are the preys and we are the hunters!" Eren sang as he placed his fist on his chest and his other on his back. His signature salute. 

"That is right! It's time for another hunting!"Eren announced to the camera. His emerald eyes pop out with his dark green shirt on. His brown hair is everywhere, yet the brunet claimed that he can't do anything about it because his hair had a mind of their own and the "mess" on the background, showing his unmake bed and cluttered books didn't get unnoticed by his viewers. 

Usually, the comment section will approximately contain:

1\. The spirit/demon

2\. His messy hair (some counted it as hot)

3\. And the storm on the background.

Eren knew that the comments section will explode with prayers again, mainly because is a paranormal YouTube. He'll go ghost hunting with his friends as a living, buy a cursed object for fun and all kinds of paranormal activity. 

He's not really into it at first, it was all his best friend's fault. Armin Arlert is a real paranormal expert, people hire him and paid him plenty for getting rid of evil spirits or to contact with the dead. The short blonde is the main reason why Eren got addicted to paranormal. There are times when Armin let Eren come to one of his "job" and film it for the brunet's YouTube channel. Earning Armin some recognition and Eren some views.

Eren turned to the camera and smile. "This time we are lucky because Mikasa is not here." He threw his hands in the air.

Of course, his sister is against everything he did, always insisting to be near him when he starts another video.

"I will protect Eren." She vowed. The raven will sit out of the cameras' view and glare at whatever object Eren pulled out, effectively scaring the spirits away.

But this time, his sister had an appointment.

"Today must be going to be the biggest mistake in my life because I bought this box on eBay." Eren pulled out the worn outbox, seal with red candle wax all over. He turned the box from different angles to show the viewers the full view.

"So, this box has been returned a thousand times, others said that they hired a witch of some sort to return the demon that is now trapped in this box again."

Eren gazes down on his phone, brows knit together. "Well, the witch's contact information is here on the description... Hange Zoe? Okay, I'll keep that in mind."  
Eren threw his phone on the side and focused on the box. "Okay, first things first. We will do several tests before we open this baby. One is the "ghost detector" test." He held out the said device, turning it over for everyone to see.

"You might recognize this from the previous videos with Armin." Eren rolled his eyes, practically knew what's his viewers are typing on the comments.

"Yes, it's Armin. Yes, I'm trying to kill myself. But! I got his permission." He announced smugly. "Wait, not in that order. You know what I mean."

"So, if they're a demon in here, this small device will blink and do the beeping sound." Eren shrugged, hovering the device around the box.

There was nothing, the brunette almost gave up until he hovers it on the bottom center. The device went crazy, blinking non-stop with continues beeps.

"Haha! Now we're talking!" Eren cheered. Testing if the beeping is really on that spot of the box as he pulled the box away from the device.

Automatically that beeping stopped.

"Oh, guys! This is a real deal. There is a demon in this box. And let's move into the second test. Radio waves." He pulled another device and rolled his eyes.

"I know it's Armin's! I stole it in his room. Don't tell me on the comments!" He pointed accusingly on the camera.  
Once the device is turn on, all can be heard is static. "Right, let's try to communicate with this little demon."

Eren rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Hello?"

Static.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"How long are you trapped in there?"

Static.

"Hmmm... Okay, guys. I realized that I bought this box on eBay. So that counts as demon trafficking." Eren humored.

Another thing why the brunette had tons of viewers and subscribers is mainly due to his reaction when he is scared, how he tries to get his hands on dangerous life-threatening cursed objects and his humor.

.... He.. he...

Eren froze and stared at the device.

"Was that a laugh? No, it's not a laugh, more like a chuckle. Okay, let's do this again." He straightens in his seat.

Thinking that he should listen to it several times on the video and repeat that section for the viewers, also add some subtitles on before uploading it.

"Are you angry? Because you're trapped in a box?"

He waited. Static.

... Y-yeah...

"Holy cow!!!!" Eren jumped on his seat, slowly backing away from the box. "Did you guys heard that?! It was so clear! Well, not that clear but better! It said 'yeah'!"

Eren returned to his seat and eyed the object. "Well, everyone will get mad about that. Hey! Hey!" He pointed at the camera. "No to human, animal, and demon trafficking... Well, I'm guilty okay! I bought this demon in a box on the internet. Please don't sue me." Eren begged.

"Okay, I'm not going to make you wait any further. I'm now a changed person, I am against demon trafficking. That is why, opening this box and letting this demon go, is the right thing to do." Eren held his heart to show his compassion. Knowing that the comments will blow, begging him to not open it.

"Also because I'm curious." Eren held the box and tilted it. An object inside clicked at was tilted. 

"There's something inside this." Pulling his knife, he slowly cut through the wax that sealed the box.

"Now, all the seal wax is done," Eren announced and slowly open the lid.  
"Ugh! Fuck! It stinks!" He gagged. The lid was fully open, letting out a foul stench.

"What this?" Taking out the object inside, Eren examined the white crystal.

Shrugging, he hovered the ghost detector on the said crystal.

Nothing. No beeps.

"What?" He continued with the box, inside and out, when he still got nothing, he hovered it back on the crystal.

Nothing. His heart started pounding. He never doubted the ghost detector, he saw how Armin used it and how much it help the blonde locating a demon or spirit.

"Okay, where did the beeping go?" Eren froze and turn over. He heard something creaked like an object was being forced to move. 

He stares at his YouTube play button hanging on the wall. He swore he didn't leave it tilting like that. "Umm..."

It fell.

"Okay! I'm out!" Eren threw his hands and left the table.

Eren came back on the camera's view. All dressed up with a cat on his arms. "Okay, I'll be sleeping in Armin's house because I called Mikasa, she said she'll sleep in her boyfriend's house. And I'm not leaving Caramel here alone."  
The cat let out a bored meow before Eren grabbed the camera.

*****

"Shit, shit, shit." Eren chanted as he walked down the street to Armin's house with Caramel curled up on his arms.

He doesn't want to admit it but he was scared as hell. He never experienced like that before, usually, he'll buy cursed items but they don't respond well. Eren will put on some cameras and film the first five days to see if a ghost or demon is living with him. 

He caught some weak movements, like the door will open a small bit but it didn't stay. On his past videos, some of his viewers thought that it might be Eren's positive attitude or they got scared by his sister.

But that one, that responded quickly, like after he opened the box.

****

Daylight came and Eren walked back to his house with a smile on his face. He did tell Armin about the demon but the blonde just shrugged, saying that it's stupid because he got it from the internet. But who wouldn't be happy? Eren eats a hearty breakfast thanks to his best friend's grandfather who loves cooking for Eren.

Caramel let out a meow when they approach the house. Eren just smiled and stoke his head. "It's fine Caramel."  
He spends half of the night editing and examining his footage after posting it. 

Immediately, he checked out the comments. A lot were as shocked as him, his viewers knew very well that Eren is not one of the scripted paranormal YouTuber out there. Some confirmed that the demon did chuckles on the radio and said the word 'yeah'. A lot of his viewers took this seriously while others are simply making the situation light, as the demon will magically fall for Eren and his good looks.

But deep inside, Eren felt his heart skip. It can be fear or excitement. He never knows. "Oh wait."

Reaching for his camera, Eren turned it on and started his five-day filming. "Hey, guys. So I'm back at my house with Caramel. Recap, last night was terrifying. That demon responded quickly. It was awesome and scary at the same time. Now let's check if it trashes the house or something." Eren shrugged.

Slowly turning the knob, Eren pushed the door revealing the living room. "Oh."  
Eren turned the camera to the living and the kitchen. "Oh. I don't remember cleaning."

Caramel jumped out of his arms and went straight to her cat tree.

"Okay... Maybe Mikasa got home to get some of her stuff before heading to her boyfriend." Eren shakes his head as he head to his room.

"Oh." Eren froze. The viewers certainly know that his bedroom/studio is a mess. Always. The brunet's brain suddenly stopped working when he saw his room is spotless.

The bed was made neatly, not even a single wrinkles on the sheets. All his clothes were folded and arranged by color on his now open cabinet. Even the wires on his computer is no longer a plate of spaghetti. "No. Way."

Eren slowly back away from his room before dashing to his sister's room, only to found it as spotless as his. He proceeded to the storage room, the bathrooms, the trash was taken care of, even the dry leaves in the backyard!

"Okay... Ahhh, guys..." Shaking his head he turns the camera, so the viewers can get a good look at the place. Though, Eren is not sure if he's going to be happy or terrified.

Mikasa always scolds him to do his cleaning right, it was sure that when she saw the state of the house, she'll cry for joy. On the other hand, it just proved that something or someone did the power cleaning. It's quite impossible that someone break-in and clean one's house, so it leaves to the demon.

"The demon!" Eren run back to his room. The box is still in place but the mess of chopped wax is gone.

"Okay..." Backing away, Eren took a deep breath before throwing his hands in the air. "What the actual fuck?!"

He heard the front door opened and closed, he bolted towards, hoping it was Armin but he was face to face with his sister. "Mikasa."

"Eren." Mikasa, stared at the house, her dark eyes widen. Her raven hair framed her pale face, she's wearing all black except for the red scarf she got as a gift from Eren.

"Eren. I'm... I'm so proud of you." Then she cried.

Eren rolled his eyes and turn off the camera. "Mikasa, I didn't do this."

"You don't have to be so down to earth." The crying was cut short as Mikasa rolled her eyes and went inside.

"I swear! I didn't clean this place!" Eren practically screamed.

"Oh, geez. Okay, I know. I don't believe you can clean this good."

"Hey!" Eren retorted, offended.  
His sister just sighs. "You are saying?"

"Okay, I got this old box with a demon inside-"

"Eren. Seriously? When will this end?"  
"- just listen! So I open it, then it seems the demon got out."

"Dah." Mikasa deadpan.

"And my YouTube play button fell from off the wall!" Eren exclaimed.

Mikasa was silent for a while. She turned and inspect the house. "Did the demon cleaned the house?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself."

"Then the demon stays." The raven said so casually as she walks passed Eren and proceeds to her room.

Eren just watched her retreat with his jaw hanging. Did he hear her overprotective sister said that she allowed a demon to stay in their house?

Eren fell on the nearest chair and rubbed his forehead.

Then he heard something creaking again. Slowly turning towards the kitchen, he watched as the cupboard open. He idly turns on his camera and filmed as the cupboard slowly open.

"Huh..." Eren huffed when it stopped moving. Not sure if he should be scared.

"Jean gave me some tea," Mikasa announced as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a rectangular box of Earl Gray tea on her hands. She put it on the counter and automatically closed the open cupboard. Eren just stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa approached him, feeling his blank stare. She placed her hand on his forehead, checking the temperature. "Are you sick? What are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The fact that you allowed a demon to stay in the house is not so you."

"Eren, the demon clean the house and my room. Not a single spec of dust on the corners. But if that demon is doing this in exchange for your soul, they'll have to go through me."

"Thanks, Mikasa. You scared me."

"Of course, I will protect you. I'll offer Sasha's soul instead." The girl finished.

Eren blinked up at her.

"So, I just packed my things. I'll be at Jean's if you need me."

Eren grunted at the mention of his horse friend. "Why?"

"It's our anniversary."

"Oh, happy anniversary. But are you seriously fine with me alone with a possible real demon on the house?!" Eren exclaimed, suddenly felt scared.

"Yes, because honestly... This one is different."

Eren sat up straight and stared at his sister with wide eyes.

"I can feel his presence. He's not bad, just... Annoyed?" Mikasa stared at the kitchen.

"You can sense the demon's presence?! And wait 'he'?!"

"Dah. I thought you already know, why on earth would Armin always had me on his job." Mikasa facepalm dramatically, probably proven how her brother can be this slow and stupid.

"Okay, I'm going now, bye."  
With that, she left Eren alone in the house with nothing but a cat and a demon.

When the cupboard slowly opens again, Eren sighed. "I guess, I can do this then. Mikasa said your not a bad guy, so maybe we can be friends?"

He approached the cupboard and fully opening it, seeing a line of cups inside. "Okay, now what?"

Eren fidget on his spot. Rethinking if he really should do this. Mikasa already gave him a thumbs up and left him for the first time with a demon on the house. Maybe... he can be friends with a demon?

The box of tea slowly moved from its spot and immediately Eren knew what the demon had in mind. "You want some tea? Okay, I prepare you some. Thanks for cleaning the house."  
While he waited for the water to boil, Eren leans over the counter. He doesn't feel anything different in the house, no goosebumps or a sudden cold breeze. Nothing.

"So..." Eren started to fill the silence. "You won't sue me for demon trafficking right?"

He tried to humored the demon. Now that he thought of it, his sister mentioned that the demon was a he. "What's your name? My name's Eren."

Nothing but a meow from Caramel.

"Right, you can't talk to me. Maybe..." Then it hit him, he recalled the witch contact number maybe the witch can help him talk with the demon. Fishing his phone in his pocket he decided to send a message on the witch.

Only five seconds, a call from an unknown number pop on his screen. Eren swipes the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm Hange Zoe and I'm the witch mention on the bottom of the description of the item you bought! So what's up? Did you find your dog died? Unfamiliar changes in your house? Things moving around? And possibly signs of an angry demon?! You came to the right place!"

Eren pulled the phone away from his ears at the screaming caller. "Ahhh... Hange right?"

"What's that noise?" The caller questioned.

The kettle started to whistle and Eren put down his phone and prepare the demon his tea before going back to the phone.

"Was that a kettle?"

"Ahh.. yes... About the demon-"

"You're making him tea?! That's adorable!"

"Wait! Wait! Let me speak for a second!"

"Hahaha! Okay, go on honeybunch."

"Okay, so yeah. I bought the box and opened it." Eren started as he watches the cup of tea, some wind blew the off hot steam from it.

"Duh."

"So, the demon... Does he had a name?" Eren asked curiously as he observed how the cup moved an inch.

"His name is Levi. He's a soldier hundred years ago where humanity is still fighting against the Titans."

"Oh.."

"Why you asked? Usually, I always received callers screaming and crying for me to capture him and returned him to the box. You don't seem like that."

"Well, he cleaned my house and wants tea... And my sister thinks he's a good guy."

"He cleaned your house?!" The witch screamed again. "Where do you live?! I need to see this!"

"Ahhh..." Eren hesitated.

"You're Armin's friend? Okay, I knew where you live. See you!"

"Wait-" and the call ended. Eren turns the now half cup, but he chooses not to question it further. "It seems that the witch is coming here. Are you okay with that Levi?"

Eren felt a wash of nostalgia when he spoke the name for the first time, as he said it a couple of times before.

Eren jumped at the sudden series of loud knocking on his front door. Peeking over the peephole, he saw a woman with messy brown locks, tied in a ponytail of mess. She had a bond paper on her hands saying: I'm Hange!

Gulping, Eren opened the door and immediately, Hange bragged in.

"Where is he- oh wow... He did clean your house." She stopped midway and stared at the house with awe.

"Ahhh... Yeah... Umm, nice to meet you Hange. I'm Eren." Eren introduced as he closed the door. He eyed the brunette closely, noticing some gems on her neck that seemed similar to Armin's bracelet. "So you knew Armin?"

"Yeah, he tends to come to me for help when he is starting." Hange absentmindedly strolls to the kitchen and taped the edge of the now empty cup.

"Oh, wow. I recalled him mentioning about you." Eren wanted to slap himself. Of course, Armin mentioned her, who could he forget?! "So about the demon..."

"This is the first time Levi didn't declare war. He's one of my top demons after all. Always looking for revenge for the death of his lover." Hange turned to him abruptly causing Eren to froze in place.

"But what makes you a special case?"

"Ahhhh..."

"Here!" Hange slapped a pack of gray dust on his hand. "Scattered that on the house and you'll be able to see Levi physically! Then ask him what's the change of heart and call me!" 

As quick as that, Hange skipped to the door and show herself out. 

Leaving a gaping Eren in the kitchen.

"What just happened?" 

****

After two hours, Eren finally decided to do what the witch said. He scattered the gray thingy around the house, just on the corners so that when visitors come in they won't wonder what the spec of possible dust on the floor.

When he was done, he turns on the camera and continued recording. This time he decided to live stream which his views loved him since they are all dying to know the updates. Immediately, the comment section is full as well as the huge amount of viewers. Eren did a few recaps before proceeding to the situation at hand.

"Okay, update. I called the witch and she was confused as I am. Because the reviews under this box are beyond scary and I'm so stupid why didn't I bother to read this before opening the box for you guys." Eren fished out his phone and scroll into the past review of the box with Levi in it just to show how different what happened to him than the others.

"Okay, this one had the highest likes in the comments.

WARNING: WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T OPEN THE BOX.

I bought this for a gag gift and we open it at the party of my friend. It was all fun and games until we open the box. We all went in silence then burst out laughing like it was all a joke until I noticed, I saw with my two eyes. A person with dead white skin, his left face is gushed and oozing with blood, his good eye is staring at me like he was digging into my soul. He wore a dark green cloak, probably stained with all the blood. He was just standing there behind my friends and I'm the only one noticing him. When my friends moved I saw how his arms cradle a decapitated head, the head still had its eyes open and they're looking at me!  
Then the room was once again in silence. It was then my other friends noticed them. We all stared at each other until the demon opened his mouth and let out a deafening shriek. They disappeared but all the items on the house started vibrating and then they moved.

Thankfully the witch had her contact on the site. We managed to get help and get a demon back on the box.

It was terrifying. Don't buy this item!"

Eren gulped as he finished reading. He was about to open his mouth and say something when he noticed that the comment where full and all in caps lock.

"THERE IS SOMEONE BEHIND YOU!!"

"RUN EREN! HE'S BEHIND YOU!"

"JESUS CHRIST! READ THE COMMENTS! RUN!"

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! HE'S RIGHT THERE!"

Eren stared at the comments as his heart raced and his hands start to tremble. He can smell blood. He can smell fucking blood!

Like a suicidal bastard, Eren didn't listen to the comments to run for his life. Instead, he slowly turns around, eyes down.

Boots.

Boots with a poll of fresh blood that kept oozing on the floor.

Eren gulped. Then he risked looking up. Then he blinked. Nothing. But the brunette is sure he saw a pair of boots and the blood, the fresh smell of blood! Not to mention, his viewers seen the demon!

"Okay, so we saw him! Yey!" Eren cheered on the camera. "Now what?"

To tell the truth, it was anti-climatic in Eren's side. He felt the presence of the demon, heck, he seen his boots and the smell of blood and then... nothing. Why would the demon tease him like this? He's terrified and excited for this day!

The comments didn't even bother to entertain him, they are still busy with the appearance of the demon. Others were saying that it was fake while others fought them. It became a war field in the comments section that's when Eren decided to end it.

"Well, that was nice," Eren grunted. He hated it when the comment section turned into a battlefield. He said his goodbyes and the viewer's anger switched to him, demanding him to look for the demon again. Eren shrugged and turned the stream off because is his fucking hungry.

Eren went to the kitchen to fix himself a meal. He cracked some eggs, followed by some bacon.

"Could you pass me the kettle?"

"Sure," Eren reached for the kettle and passed it.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Shit! No! don't burn!" Eren pleaded as he quickly lowers the gas and turned the bacon. "Yes! Save!"

He cheered and proceeds to set the table, complete with an orange juice.  
Licking his lips, Eren appreciates his plate of a hearty breakfast before digging in.

"Tsk, slow down brat. You're making a fucking mess!"

"But! I can't help it!" Eren whined. After a few spoons full, he froze. He is not alone. The one in front of him is not Mikasa it was a man's voice. A low, baritone voice. Slowly looking at the person in front of him.

Pale slender fingers curled at the delicate curve of the ceramic cup's handle. Eren watch as the mystery visitor raised the cup to his thin pink lips and holy shit!

Eren gaped at the sight before him. The person in front of him is a fucking model! Pale-white skin complementing well with his raven locks, the undercut suite he and his bangs were parted on the side, framing his small face but damn that jaw is sharp. And his eyes, blue-gray eyes stared at emeralds one. Even with a casual white bottom-up shirt didn't give away from hot the guy is.

Eren stared at him with his mouth hanging, eyes wide for a good minute. Then the person grunted.

"Oi! Your breakfast is getting cold!" He scolded but Eren didn't miss this small perk on the corners of the man's lips.

"Levi?" Eren needed to confirm it, he had too! But the brunette didn't expect the gorgeous person in front of him loose his cool, blue-gray eyes quickly avoided emerald ones and a pale shade of pink dusted on his cheeks.

The person sighs, blue-gray eyes looked at Eren, a small smile formed on those thin pink lips.

"It's nice to see you again, Eren."

*****


	2. II

"We are the prey and- ack!" Eren coughed. "I mean! They are the prey!"

Eren leaned back and sighed, he's been messing up his intro several times. With frustration kept growing each failure, he decided to take a break. Eren turned off his camera and decided to wheel around the room with his chair. Staring blankly on his walls.

"Hey! You are ruining the carpet!"

Eren paused and looked down at the wheels of his chair. One of the wheel got caught up at the edge of the carpet, lifting and folding it on the process. "Oh."

"Stand up and I'll fix it."

"Oh, okay." Eren followed, completely dazed. He stood up and move the chair to fix the carpet. He watched as the demon- Levi, got on his knees and fixed the crease of the carpet. 

Levi was silent as he fixed the carpet. The way he forced the carpet with such strength made Eren think that if the demon won't fix the crease, the world might collapse. 

"So.... Levi," Eren started as he watched the demon work.

"Yeah?" That came out too sweet for Eren. One cannot expect looking at Levi right now with his brows furrow, eyes focused and the deep frown on his lips. He was annoyed, but that way he responded to Eren, his tone was light and his voice was soft.

Eren expected that the demon will scold him for ruining the carpet but it didn't came. The brunette gets it that the small demon hated anything that was dirty. And Eren got pushed a lot in the bathroom everyday as Levi demanded him to take a bath or a shower. Once he got out, the brunette noticed the smell of cleaning products in the house. It's nice that the house gets cleaned everyday and all but Eren read once in an article that an insanely clean living can make a person develope allergies. 

"How long are you staying here?" Eren asked. He freed the demon, isn't that what Levi wanted? To be able to leave that box? It's been two weeks since Levi materialized with the help of Hange's.... dust things, shouldn't the demon leave and probably do something else than cleaning the house and forcing Eren to shower everyday? Also, there is Mikasa that he had to worry about. He had to thank Jean for taking Mikasa to a cruise for their anniversary. 

Levi paused from his work, his silence indicated that he was deep in thought. After a couple of seconds, he spoke. "You... don't want me here?"

Shit. Eren regreted asking such a stupid question by how Levi's voice almost cracked. 

"No! I mean, it's nice that you cleaned the house and reminded me to take a shower everyday but... do you have some... I don't know, unfinished business to do?" He quickly mended the mistake. 

He learned from Armin that demons were corrupted ghosts, broken even, their souls were tainted by negative energies such as hatred, envy and the like. The only way to fix broken souls is to either help them achieved their unfinished business if one had one. If not, containment was the only solution.   


".... Well... I was looking for someone..." Levi whispered as he patted the carpet again and get up on his feet. "I'll dust the top of the fridge...." He quickly said before walking out of Eren's room.

Eren stared at his back until he left the room. Wheeling back to his desk, the brunette thought that maybe he should to research about the demon living under his roof. 

For a week, Eren got easily used to Levi's presence, well, first he was terrified as fuck that he screamed like a girl, tried to run away only to tripped on his own feet and landed face flat on the kitchen floor. And Levi helped him, more like- gushed over him like an over-protected mother. The raven cooked him another hearty breakfast because Eren's bacon and eggs that he cooked himself were cold.

The interesting thing was, sometimes, the brunette caught the demon using his demon magic and he knew that Levi refrained from using them. 

Levi can fly, can passed through walls, can telepathicly move objects but everytime Eren is insight, the raven demon is acting.... normal. A perfect example was how Levi 'walked' out of the room. How did Eren knew that Levi had demon magic? Cameras, the youtuber set it up to see what Levi does when Eren was busy in his room or in the shower or during his sleep

Pulling up the videos, Eren sat back and studies it again. Hoping that he'll somehow catch the raven demon doing something that'll help Eren with his research.

The footage shows that majority that Levi does was cleaning. The demon was able to clean thoroughly using his demon magic. He floated to dust high places, he passed through walls to easily take out the trash, he used telepathy to move the cleaning products to him! And the rest of the footage was him drinking tea with Caramel sitting on his lap. 

Eren can feel the drowsiness cloud his mind just by watching the boring footage. 

"He isn't going anywhere," He muttered. The brunette decided to move on to reseach about Levi. Going back to the listing where he brought the box in ebay, he clicked the links to read the raven's history.

Levi Ackerman was a soldier from when humanity was fighting against Titans. He was known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Yet he was hardly recognized in history books and museums.

Eren leaned back at his chair and recalled that times when they had a field tripped in the museum. The Age of the Titans was his favorite. The huge naked giants were his favorite as well as the old collections of blandes, equipment and uniforms of the soldiers then. He recalled Erwin Smith, he was the first statue that you will see upon entering the room. However, no matter how much Eren tried to recall he doesn't recalled "Levi the Humanity's Strongest" was in the exhibit.

Leaving his room, Eren planned to asked the demon. And right there in the kitchen, Levi was making more tea.

"Hey, I have a question."

"No," Levi said flatly.

"But I haven't-"

"And it's a no." Levi turned to glare at him but after a few seconds his features soften and he smiled at the brunette. "It's in the past Eren. It's not that important, what matter is the present, Right?"

"I guess..." Eren mumbled. "But-"

"Would you like some tea?" Levi successfully cuts him.

And all throughout the day, Eren wasn't able to pull any information on the raven.

It didn't help him sleep, Eren's mind was running with curiosity and all the possibilities to why Levi was not recognized as well as how his soul end up corrupted. The next morning, Eren decided to find out himself since asking Levi to share his story never worked.

Just to make sure, Eren decided to visit the museum. It's been years since he visited it, maybe they changed stuff and add more exhibit. Saving the article on his phone, Eren quickly changed into something appropriate for the occasion. Grabbing all the things he needed, the brunette rushed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked when he noticed that Eren was in a hurry and dressed up. He was drinking tea with a book in his hands and Caramel dozing on his lap.

"Just visiting a certain place, I won't be long." Eren explained as he put on his shoes.

"Alright. Can you buy some milk? We ran out."

"Okay, anything else?" Eren asked, before opening the door.

"No," Levi turned back to his book. "Keep safe."

"I will, bye!"

****

The museum does have new exhibits but none was added to the Age of the Titan room. Apparently, nothing had changed since he lasted visited it, except maybe for the new paint on the statues.

Seeing the familiar statue of Erwin Smith, Eren took his time and read all the information about the late commander. After reading three whole paragraphs, no Levi Ackerman was mentioned. Other names were mentioned though, probably close comrades. Taking one of the phamplet, Eren took a seat on the nearest bench and read from fly leaf to fly leaf. 

No Levi Ackerman. 

Eren stood and decided to dig deeper. The library was a block away from the museum, so he began his search there once again. He read the full article about Levi when he was in the bus and he was determined to seek more reliable information regarding the demon that was currently living under his roof.

If the person who wrote the story of Levi was true and not a made up story so people will buy the cursed box, then there had to be official references.

Arriving at the library, Eren went straight for the front desk.

"Welcome! My name is Historia. How can I help you?" A petite blonde with huge blue eyes greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Eren. Can you help me find history books about the Age of the Titans?"

"Sure! Follow me!"

Eren followed the girl, aisle after aisle, the brunette got worried to where the girl was taking him. He hadn't been this far in the library, the books looked out and area was dim with all the tall shelves.

"Sorry, this place gets really dark." She gestured for Eren to sit in one of the tables. "People rarely visited this aisle, so we figured to conserve energy." She explained timidly.

"It's okay."

"I'll fetch you some books and I'll turn on the lights."

Eren patiently waited, after a few minutes, the light was turned on. Now with the lights, the aisle was no longer scary, in fact, the lights made some of the books in the shelves glow. Without the lights, all the books looked old but now, Eren noticed that the books were fairly in good condition and each had gold markings.

Not a moment later, Historia came back with three hardbound books in her hands. "Here," she placed it in fornt of Eren. "I recommend that these three will give you a good introduction with the Age of the Titans."

"Introduction?" Eren asked as he eyed the thick books in fornt of him.

"Yep! If you're done, I can show you some complex books that dug deeper into the Age of the Titans."

"Okay," Eren took one book from the stack. Maybe knowing about the Age of the Titans will help him locate Levi and hopely understood him to why he became a demon.

Three books down and Eren was pulling the hairs in his head. It was interesting, very interesting that he actually finished reading everything but one big problem. Levi was not mentioned even once.

He stood in his seat and went back to Historia. "Hi, again. I want to more books about the Age of the Titans."

"Oh, wow. Okay!"

With four more stacks, Eren went to work. He was thankful that Historia made him read the three books before this, now he completely understood the jargon that they were using.

Four books became six, another three was added until Eren had a total of twenty thick books surounding his table. And still, none of the books mentioned Levi Ackerman.

"Hey, you seem worn out," Historia came to check on him.

"I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Historia, do you have more of these?"

"We have a total of thirty shelves of books about the Age of the Titans-"

"Can you give me the oldest one, please?"

"The oldest? Well, we do have them but they were written by ancient hand."

"The ancient hand," Eren echoed. Kicking himself for not taking that class when he was in highschool. He took French then and he never used it once. "Wait, you guys held classes here right?"

"Umm, yes. We do have classes with the anceint language, would you like me to sign you up?" 

"Yes, please I begged of you!" Eren pleaded desperately.

"Alright!" Historia cheered and fished her phone. "Dr. Nanaba will be your teacher and class will start at next monday. They had started last monday but they weren't that far, I can give you the work book and some notes so you can study ahead and catch up."

"Thank you so much!"

****

"What are you doing?" Levi asked. Eren came from looking determined as ever with a workbook in his hand and two boxes of milk. After he changed clothes and put away the milk, Eren came back to the living room and sat next to Levi with his learning materials.

"Oh, I'm learning the ancient language. I should have taken it when I was in highschool." Eren sighed. 

"What did you took in highschool?"

"French, no idea why I choose that though."

"I see," Levi whispered, looking away so Eren won't noticed the smile on his face. He shook his head and looked over Eren's workbook. "You want me to help you?"

"You knew ancient language?"

"That's the dumbest question ever Eren," Levi scooted closer and checked the workbook. After skimming the contents, the raven deemed that it was pretty accurate and excellent for beginners. "For now let's follow you workbook," He flipped the pages. "I'll help you with the proper pronouncetion."

****

With Levi's constant teaching and Eren's determination to learn the ancient language, the brunette was able to grasped the basic and learn quickly. Even with his first class, he was able to ace, surprising his classmates and his teacher.

Equipt with the acquired language, Eren went back to the library and devour all the old books about The Age of Titans that was written in ancient language. After five hours, Eren closed the last book that Historia offered. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Then he screamed.

Historia flitched as the scream echoed through the library. The first thing that came to her mind was that Eren got hurt, grabbing a first aid kit, she rushed to the brunette.

"Eren! Are you okay?" She asked but when she reached the brunette's table, she paused. Eren had his hands on his hair, as he mumbled something. "Are you okay?"

"No," Eren replied calmly, pulling himself together. "I'm sorry for screaming."

"It's fine, it's not like there are other people here besides you and me," Historia chuckled, putting down the kit, she took a seat in front of Eren. "Is there something wrong?"

"I haven't found what I'm looking for," Eren leaned back on his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. 

"I can know what you are looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Well," Then Eren shared everything to the librarian. From start to finished, Historia doesn't seem to believe him but she listened either way. 

"I see, if you can't find him through books, why don't you try reaching out to the person who wrote his story," she suggested.

"Yeah, right. Why didn't I think of that," fishing his phone, Eren opened the article and checked the author. "Of fucking course," he cursed under his breath.

It was Hange Zoe.

****

"Eren! You came!" Hange cheered upon opening the door.

"Hi, thanks for allowing me to visit," Eren smiled, taking off his shoes.

"It's fine honeybun! Make yourself at home!"

Eren stepped inside. He didn't expected that Hange's house was... like this. It was like any normal modern house, minimalisitc even with a black, white and gold theme. It was homey, one cannot guess that a witch lived here.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Eren's eyes wondered at the interior. He spotted wedding photos framed and lined up on the shelves near the tv that was bolted in the wall.

"Here, have some tea." Hange offered before taking a seat. "So, what do what to know?"

"Well, first." Eren decided, he doesn't want to be rude and just jumped right on the topic. "Your house is really nice."

"Aww! Thanks bubblegum! My husband, Moblit is incharged of the decors and designs. For some reason's he doesn't like my style." She whined.

Eren chuckled.

"So, what it is again that you want to know?" She asked again, taking a sip in her tea.

"Well, about Levi."

"Alright."

"You mentioned on the article that you wrote, Levi was a soldier during the Age of the Titans but he wasn't recognized. Why? And how did you know that?" Eren asked curiously.

"Easy, honeybun. He told me so," Hange shrugged.

"He told you his story?" Eren stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, he didn't tell you his story? I mean, he's been living in your house for week, am I right?"

"Yes, but he never utter a word. Last time I opened up the topic but he kept avoiding." Eren explained. Every time he asked Levi will leave or change the subject. The brunette never thought that it will be that hard to make the demon spill the beans. It seems that Levi had no plans on telling him.

"Oh, deary. As much as I want ot tell you Levi's story, I'm afraid that it won't be fitting." Hange gave him a small smile. "It really should came from Levi."

"But! He won't tell me anything!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Just... give it some time."

And Eren did gave it some time. He started recording for his youtube channel and kept up with his social medias. He never forgets to strike a conversation with the demon but Levi still haven't share anything to him. His patience grew thin as hours past.

Eren took a break from editing one of his videos and proceeded downstairs. "Levi," Eren called out. 

The raven was cleaning the living room (again) when Eren came down. "Yeah?" Levi turned off the vacuum cleaner and gave his full attention to the brunette.

"Why can't you just tell me what your unfinished buisness was? I can help you."

Levi looked away from him and turned on the vacuum. "I don't have any unfinished buisness."

"But you said that you were looking for someone!" Eren raised his voice over the noise of the vacuum.

"What?" Levi shouted back at him.

Irritated, Eren pulled the plug of the vacuum.

"Hey!" Levi hissed at him.

"Why don't you want to tell me your story? You told Hange," Eren pointed.

"You went to Hange?" Levi glared at him.

"Yes, but she to refused to speak as well. She prefered that you should tell me."

"How thoughtful of her, but as I said, it is not important Eren," Levi reasoned and went to get the plug but Eren snatched it, holding it high so the raven can't reach it.

"But I want to know!"

"Why?!" Levi demanded. "I told you it is not important!"

"Because I want to get to know you, to understand you!" Eren pressed.

Levi was silent for a good few seconds, then he spoke. "No. It's better that way. Trust me on this one Eren."

"No," Eren threw the plug, Levi was really getting on his nerves. "You are living in my house, I think I deserve to know my tenant. Don't you think?"

"It's unnecessary!" Levi shouted.

"Come on Levi, how bad can it be?!"

"I said, no!" Levi shrieked. 

The house started to quake at the demon's rage's. It took Eren off guard, when the floor started shaking and he fell on his ass as he witnessed how Levi went berserk. Every furniture and object inside the house started to float, others fell off from their shelves.

But Eren cannot careless because what in front of him was a demon. A real one. Horns grew on the raven's head, his nails extended like claws that can easily rip his throat, a pair of wings like bats sprouted behind his back, and a tail wipped that had a pointed arow like at the tip. His pale white skin had purple markings that was etched on his hand and crawled up to his face. His teeth were sharp and his once cobalt blue eyes, shines in blue and purple as he hissed at Eren. 

Then as quickly as it came, it all disappeared.

The house stopped shaking, the furniture fell back to their places and Levi was back to his normal self again. 

While Eren was still on the floor, mouth hanging open, eyes blown wide at what he just witnessed.

"Eren," Levi started shaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The door flew open. And both of them turned towards the new comer.

"Eren! Run!" Armin jumped in, pulling all his ornaments and threw them at the demon on the room.

Levi's eyes grew wide when he saw the familiar ornaments that are coming towards him. He tried to avoid them but one landed on his arm, burning his skin. Levi hissed then another one hits his thigh, and causing him to fell on the floor.

"I should have listened to my instincts," Armin growled, pulling out a small vile.

Sacred water. Levi hated that thing.

"Stop!" Eren jumped in, hands up to cover the demon behind him. 

"Eren, what the heck?!" Armin exclaimed. "Get out of the way! He's a demon!"

"No! Well... he is, but he is not bad!"

Then a series of sniffs and sobs intrupted both of them. Eyes landed on the demon, Levi pulled his knees to his chest and started crying.

"Let him do it!" Levi sobbed. "You don't want me here! You want me gone, right?!"

"No, that's not it. You missunderstood!" Eren countered.

"Eren, have you've been dealing with him?! What did I tell you about making deals with demons?" Armin scolded.

"I didn't made deals with him!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Mikasa's eye twitched at the mess in the house. Then her eyes landed on the raven that was crying on the floor.

"Mikasa!" The two best friends said in unison at her arrival.

"Captian?" She gasped. Dropping everything she had on her hands, she walked passsed and Armin and Eren until she was in fornt of the raven.

Levi slowly looked up. Tears still streaming down his face. "Mikasa?"

"Captain Levi," Mikasa exhaled. She didn't expect that she'll find him like this. He was a broken soul. "What happened to you?"

"You remember? I'm not sure if I should be glad." Levi sniffed.

"It wasn't easy," Mikasa sighed.

"Wait, you guys knew each other?" Eren faced his sister.

"What is going on?" Armin demanded.

Mikasa sighed and rubbed her face.  
"This is a mess."

*****

The house was clean after Mikasa ordered them to fix the mess in the house before she explained everything. 

Now all of them sat on the dinning table, Mikasa sat at the head of the table and on the other end was Levi. Eren and Armin sat on both sides. 

Silence.

Eren dared to took a glance at Levi. The demon looked so broken, radiating negativity mainly sadness and grief. The wounds that he got from Armin's ornaments were still look awful and probably the demon was still in pain. Eren doesn't know what to do, he had no idea what type of first aid demons used. Levi did bandage it up but for some reasons, there was blood stains. 

Getting worried, Eren leaned towards Levi. "Hey, how was your wounds?" 

Levi turned to him, eyes still red from crying. He gave Eren a small smile and nodded. "It's fine, they'll heal soon."

Armin watched the small exchange, feeling guilt stabbing in his poor heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Armin whispered.

"Alright, asking for an apology is a good start." Mikasa nodded. "Eren?"

Eren took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I pushed you Levi."

"Care to elaborate, Eren?" Mikasa encouraged. "And mind telling the whole story."

"Right, I bought a cursed box in ebay. And opened it here. And Levi was here, Hange gave me something so we can see him."

"Let me guess, you bought the box from Hange?" Armin asked. 

Eren nodded.

"Eren, look. I know that you are doing this for your channel but the stuff that Hange sell online were no joke!" Armin stood from his chair, then he turned to Mikasa. "And you didn't do anything?"

"No, because I knew that he's different." Mikasa gestured to the Levi.

"Really, now? Then how come my signals back at home went crazy. Telling me that there was a powerful demon in the area, and the signals lead me to this house?" Armin crossed his arms. He was aware that Eren tends to buy cursed items in the internet for his channel, but most of them were petty soul that can easily handle. But this one was different. 

"It was my fault," Eren admitted. "As I said, I pushed him too much. Armin, you said that each broken soul had unfinished business. I was pushing Levi to tell me what's keeping him here in the living. But he won't tell me." Eren turned to Levi. "I just wanted to help you, Levi."

The raven sighed, then he gave Eren a small smile. "You already did."

"What?"

"Eren," Mikasa called out, getting his attention. "You are familiar with reincarnation, right? Armin said that alot."

Armin sat back to his chair, silently observing the exchange.

"Well, during The Age of the Titans," Mikasa started.

"Yes, I know. I read an entire library of it, Kasa. I just wanted to know why Levi was not in the records."

"Eren, shut up will you?" Mikasa scolded. Eren slumped down on his chair with a pout.

"Alright," Mikasa sighed. "I'll just go straight to the point. I am reincarnation of one of the soldiers during the Age of the Titans that is why I knew Levi."

"What?!"

"Yes, I remember everything... " Mikasa's voice quivered but she quickly recovered. "The reason why Levi was not in the records despite his huge contribution of Humanity's freedom was..." Mikasa paused, dark eyes landed on the said raven. Silently asking permission if it's okay that she'll be the one to tell the truth.

Levi sighed heavily, then nodded. 

"He refused to kill the monster that greatly helped with humanities freedom," Mikasa finally said it.

Levi winced at the term that was used. 'Monster' was indeed correct but to Levi that 'Monster' was just a brat. "He's not a monster," he can't but interject.

"I know, he's not. He's my brother," Mikasa sighed.

"Wait, hold on. Who are we talking about?" Eren exclaimed, then asked, "What monster?" 

Eren read the most of the history books regarding the Age of the Titans but he had no idea about the monster that his sister was talking about. Could it be a titan?

"The monster was you, Eren," Mikasa supplied.


	3. III

Days passed and Eren can't still grasp at everything his sister explained. 

Mikasa said that in his previous life, he was a soldier like her as well as Armin. But for some reason, only the raven girl remembered everything. She starts telling the tale of how Eren could turn into a titan and Levi- who was a Captian- was encharged to look after him and kill him when the war was over.

But what took Eren aback was the information that he and Levi were lovers then. Thus, at the time of his execution, Levi refused to kill him. 

The raven did express that he is willing to protect him. They ran off to the far side of lands only to be tracked down. Eren, in his previous life, was assassinated while Levi was poisoned. The raven explained vividly while crying that he was paralyzed and the poison was killing him slowly. At that time, they killed his lover in front of him until the poison engulfed him.

"I swore to the gods- no, to the demons of the land that I'll seek revenge to those who planned the assassination and be reunited with my Eren. I didn't know that the demons listened to me and here I am," Levi ended that day. 

And still, Eren had no idea what to do. He was so confused and a bit of a shock. Sure, Eren had weird hobbies such as ghost hunting and whatnot but what he just heard was another next level.

Eren tapped at his keyboard, he's been in out of the internet for a while. Not in the mood to film or to update his status to his followers. He did read a few comments from his last video and some DMs on his Instagram. Most were asking if he was alright while others thought he was dead because the demon killed him.

Closing his eyes, Eren sighed heavily.

"Aren't you going to film for your.... um, Youtube was it?" Levi asked sheepishly. 

It was not only Eren who was a mess and awkward after their discussion. Levi was skittish, like a frightened bird while Eren was an awkward teenager. Stuttering, voice cracking when talking to the demon, there is also one time he started avoiding Levi but it was futile since they lived under the same roof.

"Um, I don't feel like it..." 

"Okay..." Levi sat on his bed, head down as he examined his hands. "Eren, I wanted to talk to you."

Eren gulped but turned on his chair to face him. 

"I-" Levi raise his head. "I don't expect you to love me."

"Oh," Eren blinked at him. 

"You may be my Eren but things are different now, you don't have to do anything to fit into his shoes. You're not a replacement. My Eren was dead and I'm just a stick in the mud that refused to believe it," Levi cried. Grabbing one of the pillows he covered his face as he wept silently.

Eren frowned. He was indeed a little worried about that. He like Levi to some extent, surely the demon was cute and good-looking but like what Levi said, he's not his Eren.

"But," Levi looked up from his pillow and wiped his face. "I'm happy to see your face again. I never felt so happy after years and years of searching."

"Levi, I'm glad I made you happy and to learn about everything. Though I feel bad that you're not in the books or the museums."

"It doesn't matter, I don't fucking care about recognition," Levi sighed and stood from the bed. "Before I go, can I ask a favor?"

"Um, yes but what do you mean before you go?" Eren asked.

"Well, I have reached my goal. I can feel the power in me starts to fade."

"You mean you are going away?! Just like that?!"

"I don't see why I need to stay here. And besides, I wanted to sleep."

Eren slumped on his chair. He heard from Armin that demons- corrupted ghosts stayed in the living because they have unfinished tasked. But once the task was finished... Eren stared at Levi. The demon looked normal like usual but the brunette can tell the tiredness that was conveyed on his blue-stormy eyes.

"I'll do whatever you ask," Eren said with determination. Instead of feeling sad about Levi's final departure, Eren looked into the bright side. Everyone needs a well-deserved rest.

"Can I hug you?"

"Of course," Eren spread his arms wide and immediately Levi stepped in, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"I love you Eren," Levi whispered. "Thank you."

And just like that, Eren hugged nothing but empty space.

\------

"Is everything ready?" Eren dashes to towards his sister. The raven girl was arranging the pamphlets and Eren arrival caused the papers to shift from their spot.

"Eren, calm down, and yes everything is ready," Mikasa rolled her eyes on him.

"Okay, where's Armin?" Eren scanned the area for the blonde.

"He's with Hange, making sure that the new exhibits were placed correctly."

"Great!" Eren cheered and fixed his suit for the fifth time. "I'll check on them."

"Yep, sure. But hurry, the opening will start soon and your students will look for you as well as the historians," Mikasa reminded.

"Yep, I'll be quick!" with that said, Eren went to the new exhibits. 

After Levi's departure, Eren decided to turn his life around. He uploaded his last video in YouTube, informing his followers and supporters about his decision. He decided to end his channel and pursue university and get a degree in education. He chose to major in history, with his past knowledge and skill in reading and writing ancient text, Eren graduated with honors.

While working as a teacher, Eren conducted a lot of research regarding the Age of the Titans. He traveled to different places to trace the history and record them, with Mikasa's help due to her intact memories. The brunette also met fellow historians who also agreed that the Age of the Titans was incomplete. 

Eren made a dozen of research with his team until the board of education and historians finally approved it. With the help of the internet, the additional information about the Age of the Titans spread worldwide and was taught in every classroom.

And now present in every museum. 

"Armin! Hange!" Eren called out.

"Hey, honeybunch!" Hange cooed at him.

"How's everything?" 

"Good," Armin nodded. "All exhibits are placed and ready to go. I reread all the descriptions on each plate and all were correct."

"That's great!" Eren smiled, eyes gaze at the new addition on the space of the Age of the Titans. The gears were polished, new prints were displayed and 3D paper cuts of giant titans hang on the ceiling. All had their mouth open as if they were falling to catch humans in their mouths. 

But most of all. Eren turned at the center statue. Commander Erwin Smith was no longer alone on the spot, behind him were soldiers. Each had unique features and all had names. It was thanks to Mikasa that they all get to craft the new statues right. His sister was crying when she first saw the new statues but she was wearing the biggest smile Eren ever seen.

Luckily, while planning for the new addition, the museum decided to renovate. They added an outdoor garden with a fountain. And the only way to access the garden was to pass through the Age of the Titans. 

Eren studies the area. Right there in the archway was a bench with two statues of silent heroes sitting side by side with their hands laced together. The description plate was placed at the stand of a drinking fountain next to it. Eren spend his own money for that, instead of a normal drinking fountain, the brunette had it designed like a teapot that was tilted up.

"I'm going to check on the description plate for those two," Eren pointed at the bench.

"Sure, go ahead," Armin smiled at him.

As Eren approached the said bench he noticed someone was looking down at Levi's statue. Eren slowed down his pace as he squinted at the person.

Raven hair, pale skin, piercing blue eyes, short and lean physique. Eren's breath hitched when he was finally close enough to see the person's face.

"Levi?" 

The person looked up, his blue-stormy eyes bore at Eren to the core.

"Um, hi. Yes, my name is Levi," The person pointed at his ID that was clipped on his breast pocket. "And it seems like this hero dude is Levi as well."

Eren eyed his ID. Levi Ackerman - Museum's Janitor. His aqua green eyes glance up to the person's face. He does look like Levi but younger, he doesn't have an undercut, he parted his hair differently and he didn't wear the frown that Eren was familiar with.

"My mother said she named me after a great hero. I never knew who it was. I thought she was joking but after reading about this 'Levi', she was not kidding." Levi chuckled.

Eren swore he fell hard. The smaller male's laugh was so genuine, so pure, and the way he smiles-

"You think," Levi turned to him. "Do I looked like him?" He asked.

Eren snapped out of the daze and quickly stood next to him and eyed the statue. "Well, if you had an undercut and maybe older?" He suggested.

"An undercut? Huh, I was just thinking about cutting my hair like that. Guess I'll go with that." Levi raked his hand on his raven hair.

"I'm Eren by the way," the brunette offered his hand.

"Levi," the smaller male accepted it and the moment they touch, Eren felt his heart skip. "Eren," Levi tilted his head and glanced at the other statue. "You looked just like that Eren, only younger."

"Are you saying I'm not young-looking?" Eren teased, with a smile plastered on his face.

"No!" Levi panicked. "It's just that, that dude still had his baby face and all!"

"I'm just joking," Eren laughed. "I've been hanging out in the museum for a while, why I haven't met you?"

"Oh, I just started yesterday," Levi supplied as he fixed his blue overalls.

"Eren!" Armin called out, grabbing both of their attention.

"You better go," Levi glanced at the blonde inside. 

"I know you have work but are you interested in the new addition?" Eren quickly offered. "I can show you around."

"Thanks, I'll check it out the exhibit during my lunch break." Levi took his broom that was rested on the drinking fountain.

"You do want to join us? For lunch? We'll have buffet ready here in the garden."

"Really? I'm not sure, I'm not a guest or a student..." Levi averted his gaze shyly.

"It's okay, I'll personally invite you," Eren pushed.

"If you say so," Levi turned away and whispered shyly. "I would love some good food. 

"Deal! Where can I find you at noon?"

"Um, just ask for me in the staff office."

"Eren!" Armin called again.

"Shit," Eren shifted on the balls of his feet.

"You should go and I have work on the west halls," the raven said and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" Eren immediately stopped him by grabbing his hand. 

Levi turned to him, confused. His blue-stormy eyes landed on Eren's hand, then he glanced up at the brunette's face.

"Look, I know that we just met but I really want to get to know you more..." Eren paused, taking a deep breath he continued. "Would you like to have coffee with me? After your shift?"

"Umm," Levi looked away, contemplating then he shrugged. "I mean, sure. Why not." 

"If you prefer tea, I knew a really good cafe that serves tea."

"Yes, please!" Levi immediately perked up, making the brunette chuckled.

"It's a date then. I'll pick you up at noon in the staff room for lunch and after your shift," Eren noted.

"Yeah... I'll look forward to it," Levi nodded shyly.

And they parted ways, leaving the two statues on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope it brightens your day! 
> 
> And I do apologized for the long wait but I managed to finish this story. Thank you for sticking with me in this story until the end ♥
> 
> If you are interested in more Eren x Levi (OC) Omegaverse AU stories feel free to check out my profile. Again thank you for reading/leaving a comment/kudos/and bookmarks. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
[Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next update!


End file.
